In many cases it is necessary to mount objects onto a turntable. For example, many electronic devices contain an optical disc drive (ODD) for the purpose of reading and writing optical discs. Especially in the design of portable computers and electronic devices, there is a high value placed on reduction of size and weight. In current practice the slot loading ODD contains a coaxial hub/turntable/rotation motor combination that moves substantially along the axis of rotation, the ‘z’ direction, during the process of chucking the optical disc on the hub and turntable. Initially the hub/turntable/rotation motor combination must be moved substantially along the z direction so as to not interfere with movement of the optical disc in the plane of insertion, which plane of insertion is perpendicular to the z direction. When the optical disc is inserted, the hub/turntable/rotation motor combination is driven substantially along z in the other direction, so that the chucking hub is forced into the center hole of the optical disc, and thereby the optical disc is secured to the hub/turntable/rotation motor combination.
Unfortunately, however, this motion in the z direction increases the overall height, also referred to as the Z stack height, of the ODD. This increase in Z stack height can limit any reduction in size or weight of the portable computer.
Therefore, what is desired is a reduced Z stack optical disc drive.